


There are more Pine trees in the forest

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Covert Operation, F/M, Family, Infiltration, Multi, OC & Jed friendship, Secret family, Secrets, Smart Women, Spies, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: When Jonathan Pine wakes up in Roper's spare room, he sees a woman with smoky grey eyes and hair the colour of honey sitting at his bed side. She introduces herself as Thalia Mendis, Ropers' right hand woman, and she wants to know what Jonathan is doing there. As Jonathan gets accepted into the inner circle, he finds out that there is more to Thalia than meets the eye. But just who is she? And why is she so keen to be around Jonathan?ON HIAUTUS. SORRY GUYS, BUT LOADS OF WORK AND OTHER FIC IDEAS GETTING IN THE WAY. BACK ASAP.





	There are more Pine trees in the forest

Opening his eyes was painful. Jonathan felt like his whole face had been run over by a 4 by 4. He blinked wearily, slightly turning his head to chance a glance at the chair next to him. It wasn't empty. However, it wasn't Daniel, or Jed, or even Roper. It was a woman, with honey coloured hair and smoky grey eyes. She had on a white, lacy summer dress, and long lace up silver heeled sandals'. Jonathan hadn't seen her before, and was intrigued as to where she fit into Ropers' operation. "Hey, sleeping beauty. How ya doing?" She had an English voice, pleasant, similar to his own. "I'm Thalia, I work for ol' Mr Roper. He'll be here soon, but I'm what you get first." She was smiling, grinning really, as she bent down closer to him. "Between you and me, I'm a much more pleasant site to wake up to than the Chief, aren't I?" Jonathan had to try a smile at her good humour and enthusiasm. It hurt, but it was worth it.  
  
Thalia flashed him a wider smile, and daintily perched herself by his side on the bed. "You got yourself a bit banged up, didn't you kid?" When Jonathan tried to rise up to sit, Thalia reached around him to adjust his pillows and help him. "Yes." He managed, finally able to get a proper look at her. She looked young, around twenty-eight, twenty-nine, and her honey blonde hair fell to her very pronounced chest. Her grey eyes were framed by thick lashes and a hint of eyeliner. Her lips were painted a soft pink, and her delicate face made her look almost child-like. However, she possessed an air of confidence that was entirely adult, and she also possessed curves that were entirely adult too. In short - Thalia was beautiful. She was a classic stunner, the kind of girl that every man would kill for just for a second of her time. Jonathan noted how her body language was relaxed, as if they were old friends who knew how to act around one another.  
  
"Thalia who?" Jonathan croaked, watching her carefully as she got up and went to stand by the window. "Thalia Mendis. Richard Ropers' right hand woman."  
"How long've you been here?" Jonathan kept his eyes on her as she turned to face him, smoky grey meeting blue-green. "Two years."  
"Impressive."  
"Yes." A noise from outside gained her attention, and she looked out the window again. "I believe the chief wants a word, Mr Quince." She smiled at him again, though this time it seemed considerably more strained. The skirt of her unbelievably short dress swished as she went to stand by the door, as if to guard him. "So, sleeping beauty finally awakes, does he?" A slimy English voice that could only belong to the man himself came through the door. An older man walked into the room, in a beige suit. Thalia shrunk back against the wall as Roper walked into the room, and then made a hasty retreat.  
  
"I presume my right hand woman Thalia introduced herself." Jonathan nodded, and watched as Roper made his way to the chair that Thalia had been sitting in when Jonathan woke up. "Well, I'm Richard Roper, Mr Quince." Roper smiled at him, and Jonathan felt as if he was looking at a smiling snake. There was something distinctly off about him, something wrong. Jonathan knew why Thalia had got out of there quick. Just looking at Roper made him want to vomit. "Pleasure." Jonathan managed to get out. Roper smiled at him, and Jonathan felt his stomach turn. "Shall we walk?" Jonathan tried to rise, but in a second, it seemed, Thalia was back by his side to help him. Carefully, he rose, with an arm around Thalia's surprisingly strong shoulders. They moved slowly, Roper walking slightly in front of them. "So, Mr Quince," Thalia said the name in a tone that suggested that she didn't believe his alias. "Do you think you'll be here long?" She walked by his side, in case he needed any more support. Jonathan looked down at her, noticed the way she walked with confidence yet stayed close to him as if his body would hide her from Roper. "I think that depends on Mr Roper." She shot him a small smile, but kept to his side.  
"You know what," she glanced up at him, and winked. "I think it does to." She kept walking, and Jonathan studied her profile with increasing interest. Her mood seemed to change instantly, from moment to moment. She seemed confident yet frightened at the same time. Thalia Mendis was a mystery.  
  
Jonathan Pine was very interested in Thalia Mendis. Here we go for the long run, he thought.


End file.
